epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor
Overview Professors’ favorite thing in the whole, wide world is the musty smell of old books. Journals, atlases, scrolls, archives, it doesn’t matter. As long as there’s literature to read, professors are happy. In fact, a professor’s idea of heaven is probably a nice, leather lounger, a glass of brandy, possibly a pipe, all situated in the middle of an infinite plane of bookshelves. Oh, & maybe a pupil or two to listen to the professor’s lectures. Professors’ hunger for knowledge is only equaled by their drive to share it. Education is the one commodity that grows in the giving. Nothing warms a professor’s heart like seeing a pupil achieve ever greater intellectual heights. Even the grumpiest of professors is a teacher at heart, & a teacher must teach! What is your area of specialty (see the “Area of Specialty” table below)? Did you come by your education via the usual routes, or are you an autodidact? Do you prefer to teach in the vaulted halls of respected academic universities? Or, are you a travelling professor, bartering minute lessons for an apple & a couple of eggs? What is your favorite demonstration / experiment? Has the experiment ever run out of control or unexpectedly exploded? Why is the demonstration so useful? Who is your favorite student &/or mentor? How often do you keep in contact? Do they ever need your help with research, or possibly more personal matters? What kind of help can you expect from them? What kind of research do they conduct? Is it of world-shattering importance, like a cure for cancer? Could their research be of a more personal interest, such as a hairgrowth formula? * Skill Proficiencies: History & 1 of your choice from the following – Arcana, Nature, or Religion * Tool Proficiencies: 2 textbooks related to 2 topics of your choice from the following table * Equipment: A laterna magica projector; a selection of glass academic slides; a clockwork orery; a set of common clothes (an old, beat up fedora & a tweed jacket); & a pouch containing 15 gp FEATURE: ACADEMIA Textbooks are tools which you can use in knowledge-related ability checks that pertain to the subject matter of that textbook. For example, you could use a textbook on genealogy to determine the parentage of a particular person by their hair &/or eye color. As tools, textbooks follow all the pertinent rules. In addition, you are a professional academic. Your expertise & educational skills are valuable commodities which you can practice in your downtime as a profession. Likewise, your textbooks enable you to conduct research on your own, including on uneventful days while traveling. You do not incur additional expenses while researching in this way, but some subjects may simply be beyond the scope of your textbooks, at the DM’s discretion. See page 187 in the PHB for more information about conducting research & practicing professions. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Professors range from stuffy know-it-alls to gregarious, hands-on scientists. The foremost thought on every professor’s mind is their students, whether that thought is, “Golly, I love these guys,” or “/facepalm Not these idiots, again.” Gnomish professors are particularly well known for their friendly, fun presentations, as well as their ability to relate the material to the interests of their students. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund